OTMA2011
by bradhig
Summary: The daughters of czar Nicholas the second manage to escape the cellar massacre and somehow end up in a more dangerous place. The year 2011
1. Escape through Time

OTMA 2011

by

Tatiana was upset. The family had been in exile for almost a year and a half. SHe and her mother and sisters had been forced to wear simple maids dresses and had been subjected to harmassment by the new group of guards. Tatians felt the worst for her younger sisters Maria and Anastasia. Unlike Olga and Herself the little pair hadn't even come close to finding husbands or getting married. Anastasia had been her usuaul funny self in secret as the guards didn't like it. Tatiana went to see Maria and Anastasia as the got ready for bed.

"Mashka and Nastenka come here I need to talk to you. ",Tatiana said.

'I need you to do something for me. ",Tatiana said.

"What Tania?",Anastasia asked.

"I don't trust those Bolsheviks. They hate us with every inch of their bodies. They see us as the children of Nicholas the bloody and his German Bitch.",Tatiana said.

"How dare they call mamma and pappa that? They made a lot of mistakes but nothing to be called that. ",Maria said.

"I fear they may try to kill us. I am going to try to find a way to get you two out of here. ",Tatiana said.

"Why us? Why don't you and Olishka come with us? ",Maria asked.

"I don't think we could make it besides people are more sympathetic to children then older girls. You have to go on for us. Try to find the whites and tell me what is happening here. ",Tatiana said.

"No I don't wanna leave you. ",Anastasia said.

"You may have no choice. Get some sleep. ",Tatiana said.

Tatiana left her younger sisters and headed to join Olga in their bedroom. Later they were awakened by the guards.

Tatiana got dressed and put on her corset with jewels sewn in it. She headed into the bedroom where her younger sisters were.

"Please put on your corsets with jewels and hurry. ",Tatiana said.

The girls dress in their simple maids dresses and followed the guards through the house and outside. As the walked outside the family headed for door leading back into the house with a truck sitting nearby.

"If they were going to move us then why don't they put us on the truck? ",Tatiana though.

Just then a noise caught everyone's attention. There was a bright light and a strange shape approached the house. It was long and round with sharp pointed edges like knives sticking out of the sides. On the sharp edges were two round objects like wheels but facing sideways. There were lights all over it. Two red lights one on the top and one on the bottom flashed repeatly. Olga noticed a long row of windows with shadows in them and then she saw the tail lit up with the Russian flag on it.

"That thing is flying our flag. Look at the back of it!",Olga yelled at her sisters.

As it passed there was a loud whinning roar and the noise suddenly got louder. The shape looked like it was going to hit the roof and then it started to go back up. Wheels hung from the bottom of it.

Several of the guards were on the guard praying in fear. The object flew away. Then everyone started walking again. They came to the cellar and Yurovsky told them to wait. Tatiana began feel something was very wrong.

"This is not right. Why bring us here when they had a truck waiting? ",Olga asked.

"Maybe they need more help with our stuff. ",Alexandra said.

"I don't think so. Did you see that thing in the sky? Some of the guards dropped to their knees. ",Anastasia asked.

"I saw it. Maybe it was an angel coming to help us. ",Maria said.

Then Yurovsky returned with nine soliders.

"Because your relatives continue to attack the Soviet Union the Ural committee has ordered us to execute you. ",Yurovsky read from a piece of paper.

"Noooooooooooo!",Tatiana screamed in her head. Bullets fly everywhere.

Nicholas is hit in the head and falls. Alexandra rushes to his side and a head shot finishes her. Alexi mourns and bleeds. The girls huddle in the corner.

The cook and doctor move to shield them. Bullets bounce off their diamond loaded corsets. Guards approach the girls and the big pair jump up and start fighting back. Tatiana and Olga try to wrestle guns from the guards trying to shoot them.

"Leave the little pair alone you monsters. ",Tatiana screams.

Olga knocks the gun out of a guards hand and pushes him into Yursovky knocking him and several other guards down. Most of the other guards had stopped shooting out of fear of hitting their own men.. Tatians spins around struggling with a guard knocking into others with her leg as the spin.

"Mashka ,Nastenka go now run. Go the way we came in here hurry. ",Tatiana shouts to her younger sisters.

Maria and Anastasia run through the gap made by their older sisters and into the hall. They then see other guards with a machine gun pointed out the door.

"This way Nastenka. ",Maria points out.

The little head towards the stairs they came down eariler and head up them. Then they come outside near a waiting truck. Inisde the cellar Tatiana and Olga were still struggling with the guars.

"Go Olishka get out while you can. ",Tatiana screams at her older sister.

Olga starts through the door as Tatiana struggles with the one guard still trying to kill her. Most of the other guards are drunk and others shot the four servants trying to help the former czar and then the turn towards the girls.

"Come on Tania. Hurry. ",Olga said.

Tatiana gets the gun free and falls back. She shoots back and hits some guards. Then she makes for the door but a guard grabs her leg and then she kicks him with her other foot. Tatiana races out the door with her sister. They join the little pair outside.

"What are you still doing here? ",Tatiana asks.

"There are guards out here Tania we can't get out.",Anastasia explains.

"Get in the truck!",Tatiana shouted.

Tatiana and Anastasia got into the front while Olga and Maria climbed into the back. Tatiana starts the engine and put the truck gear then she hits the gas. The truck speeds towards the gate. Guards fire but some are knocked away by the truck. Tatiana floors it and crashes through the gate. The truck fly's down the hill and on to the street. It makes a hard left and speeds away.

"Slow down Tatiana or you will kill us. ",Maria shouted.

"There's a civil war on, everyone in this town hates us, ,men just tried to kill us, and I am going to kill us?",Tatiana replied.

"I will head east and try to reach the white army camps. ",Tatiana said.

"Why did they try to kill us and who is the Ural Committee? ",asked Anastasia.

"Probably more of Lenin's thugs and the vote was likely unanimous. ",answered Olga.

"They talk of equality ,peace ,and freedom. They talk of free elections. Lies all lies. If only people knew. ",Anastasia said.

The raced out of town. Back at the Ipatiev House the guards were cleaning up.

"This is the last time I allow drunks on an execution squad. Had you all be sober those grand duchesses would be dead!",Yursovky shouts.

"Lenin might just shoot us all. ",Yursovky groans.

Inside the cellar blood was everywhere. Seven bodies lay on the floor along with two dogs. The guards wrapped them in blankets and began to load them on to another truck.

"What do we do about the girls? ", guard asked Yursovky.

"We must tell the Ural Committee and send out search parties. If that fails there are ways of manipulating things to make it look like everyone in that family is dead. He looked down at the blood.

The girls continued through a field outside of the city. Tatiana stopped at a strange sight. A greenish fog was just ahead of them. It glowed eerily.

"I don't like that fog it looks creepy. ",Anastasia said.

"Nastenka that is just fog. We used to see it all the time at Tsarskoye Selo and on the Stardard. ",Olga said.

"It would take too long to go around and that might give them time to catch us. Beside it would cover our tracks. ",Tatiana said.

With that Tatiana drove on. As they entered the fog the ground was no longer visible and an eerie glow surrounded them.

Then it cleared. The girls looked around and something didn't seem right. Anastasia noticed a row of lights racing nearby.

"That must be a train. Where's the engine?",Anastasia asked.

There was a loud roar and the girls jumped out. They looked up and saw two Mig-29 fighters race overhead.

"Those looked like that thing we saw eariler only smaller. ",Maria said.

"Let's try to get some sleep. I don't think anyone is going to find us out here. ",Tatiana said.

They were used to sleeping on cots without pillows and sleeping in the back of a red army truck was no different. They all feared being found by the same men that tried to kill them in the cellar. Anastasia dreamed of the horror she and her sisters had escaped. She saw Tatiana, Maria ,and Olga shot in the heard. Worst she saw men stab her with bayonets. She woke up screaming. "No don't stab me stop it. ",Anastasia screamed. Olga comforted her.

"It's only a nightmare. Your safe now. ',Olga said.

"They were stabbing me with bayonets while you were all shot in the head. ",Anastasia said.

"I won't let that happen to you. Please go back to sleep Nastenka. ",Olga said.

They both went back to sleep. The next day they found a road and followed it to a farm. They saw a farmer nearby.

"Sir can you help us? We are in trouble. ",Tatiana asked the farmer.

The farmer was a dark haired man working on his tractor. He got up and faced the girls.

"What kind of trouble are you in girls? ",the farmer asked.

"We escaped from Ekaterinburg. They killed our parents and our brother. ",Tatiana said.

"Who killed them? ",the farmer asked.

"The Bolsheviks the reds. We are trying to find the white army camps. ",Tatiana explained.

"What are you talking about? There haven't been any Bolsheviks or whites around here for several decades. ",the farmer said.

"Where did they go?",Olga asked.

"The reds took over Russia and called it the Soviet Union. It lasted until 1992. Now this is the Russian federation. Come inside and meet my wife. Alexandra. ",the farmer said.

They went inside.

"Alexandra come here. These poor girls are lost and they someone murdered their parents. ",the farmer said.

"They were talking about Bolsheviks. ",the farmer said.

"Poor things they must have been abused and raped. No wonder they are confused. ",Alexandra.

"We were not raped. They tried to kill us but we got away. ",Maria said.

"Look at you all wearing those nice dresses. You dress a lot better then kids your age nowadays. All those saggy pants and short skirts. Leas some people have good taste. ',Alexandra said.

"Our mother's name was Alexandra. These are simple maids dresses. We were forced to wear them after being put under home arrest. ",Olga said.

"House arrest for what? ",the farmer said.

"Please Ivan they couldn't have done anything that bad. Look they have matching eye's and hair. They must be sisters. ",Alexandra. said.

"We are sisters. They imprisoned us because of things our parents did. ",Tatiana said.

"Who imprisons children for their parents crimes? That's insane. ",Alexandra said.

Olga and Tatiana looked around the kitchen. They noticed a strange box above the stove with a window in it and glowing numbers on it. Anastasia wandered into the living room where the couple's son was watching television. An episode of Doctor Who was on.

"Daleks be warned you have declared war on the Cybermen. ",the cyberleader said.

"This is not war. This is pest control! ",screamed Dalek sec.

"What is that black thing some kind of tank? ",Anastasia asked.

"That a Dalek the emeny of the Doctor. You don't wanna mess with them. Daleks hate anything that isn't a Dalek and will exterminate it on sight.",Boris said.

There was a huge battle between Cybermen and Daleks. Cybermen were yelling delete and Daleks yelled exterminate.

"That's strange we never saw anyone fight with weapons like that. ",Anastasia said.

"What is your name? ",Boris asked.

"I am Anastasia. ",Anastasia said as she curtsyed.

The other girls ,the farmer ,and his wife came in.

'Boris please turn on CNN. Radio said there was a new development about that plane that disappeared last night. ",Ivan said.

Boris picked up the remote and changed the channel.

"Where is the projector? ",Maria said as she looked around the room.

"You must really be poor. That is a television set not a movie screen. ",Ivan said.

"This is CNN Breaking News. We have new developments involving that Russian Air Flight that disappeared late last night over Ekaterinburg. We now go to our corespondent in Moscow for more details. ",a female reporter said.

Then a men appeared in front of the Kremlin. Russian authorities are still baffled by the events of last night when Russian Air Flight 294 disappeared off radar screens and was out of contact with the control tower for 15 minutes. When the plane reappeared the captain declared an emergency and landed safely. Afterword it was determined that all clocks ,watches ,and any electronic devices with internal clocks were off by 30 minutes. The pilots reported having flown through a strange green storm as they descended for a landing. The Russian goverment scrambled two Mig-29 fighters to look for the unusual weather but found nothing. Russian offical also moved quickly to close off all airspace with in a 300 miles radius around Ekaterinburg. As far west as the Ural Mountains. ",the reporter said.

Video of the plane taxing down the runway appeared. The girls recognized it.

"That's what we saw while we were heading to the cellar. ",Olga whispered her sisters.

"Now new video from a passenger on board flight 294 shows what many claim is the first evidence that the passengers and crew of flight 294 may have been the world's first time travelers. The video shows several young women walking behind a large house identified as the house of special purpose or Ipatiev House. The location where Russia's last royal family the Romanov's met it's tragic end. The women seen here have been identified as the daughters of Czar Nicholas the second. We see Olga about to enter the house for the last time followed by Tatiana and Maria. In a strange twist of fate the one girl seen here in close up looking up at the plane is none other then the czar's most famous and mysterious daughter Anastasia Nikolayev Romanov who many people still believe somehow survived that horrible massacre in the cellar. Here we see her and her sisters in living color headed towards their doom. Anastasia of course was believed to be the lone survivor of that night until 2007 when the bodies of one of the Romanov sisters and Alexi Romanov were found in a separate grave from the rest of the family meant to cause confusion. Already the internet is abuzz with new theories and claims that the video proves that Anastasia never went into the cellar. Over the years there have been several women claiming to be Anastasia only to be proved false. ',the reporter said.

Old photos of Anastasia in her court dress appeared as well as the photo of the bloody wall in the cellar.

"Those butchers!",groaned Olga when the bloody wall appeared.

The girls noticed the year 2011 by the date on the screen.

"Butchers indeed. Those poor children didn't deserve that to go through that nightmare because of their father. ",Alexandra said.

Anastasia was giggling and rolling on the floor.

"A mystery about me HEHE who could have thought. ",Anastasia said giggling.

Tatiana hit her lightly on the shoulder.

"Stop it Nastenka. ",Tatiana said.

"Oh your no fun. ",Anastasia replied.

"What was her problem. ",Boris asked.

"She sometimes pretends to be the real Anastasia. ",Tatiana said.

"We need to get going. ",Tatiana said.

"Where are you going? ",Ivan asked.

"We were headed east. Do you think you could take into town? ",Tatiana asked.

"Your all such nice girls. I wish more people were like you. ",Alexandra said.

Ivan took them to the edge of Ekaterinburg.

"Take the 20 line trolley it will take you to the train station. Here I will give you some money to buy train tickets. ",Ivan said as he headed some paper money to Tatiana. The girls boarded a trolley and rode through the city.

"It sure have changed here since we left. Look over there two arches by a building. ",Maria said as she pointed towards a Mcdonalds.

"You think that is strange look over there. ",Anastasia said as she pointed towards a a strip mall shopping center.

They soon neared the site of the house of special purpose. The girls were in shock to see that that house that had been their prison was gone and a church was standing in it's place. They got off headed towards the church. The entered the church and met a woman standing near the entrance.

"What happened to the house that used to be here the one were the Romanov's died? ",Tatiana asked.

"They tore it down in 1977 because it was drawing too much attention. ",the woman said.

"Who did? ",Anastasia asked.

"Communists. They feared it might be used as rallying point for anti Soviet groups. ",the woman said.

"Where was the cellar located? ",Olga asked.

"In that room over there. ",the woman said.

The girls entered the room and almost immediately felt they were back in the cellar. They looked at pictures of themselves on the walls.  
>"They made us holy martyrs? Why?", Olga asked.<p>

The all knee led and began to prey. "Mother and Father please guide us. We are lost in a strange world. ",Olga said.

Nicholas and Alexandra appeared before their daughters and were not visible or heard by anyone else.

"My daughters you have been sent to a safer place. The world you came from would have consumed you before you could reach safety. ",Nicholas said.

"What do we do father? ",Anastasia asked.

"Follow the path placed in front of you and follow you hearts. Farewell my daughters for now. ",Nicholas said as he disappeared.

"what did he mean? ",Anastasia asked.

"I think he meant we were brought he to protect us. Look around you there are no more reds and no one trying to harm us. ",Olga said.

They left the church and stood near the street.

"We should head to Moscow and St. Petersburg. Maybe someone there can help us. ",Tatiana said.

They got on the next trolley and headed for the train station.

to be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

OTMA 2011 part 2

by

The four sisters got off a trolley a few blocks from the train station. In their simple maids gowns they looked odd but didn't stand out as much as they feared. No one paid them any attention. Anastasia started to cross the street and a car nearly hit her.

"Watch where your going you dumbass! ",the driver shouted in Russian.

"What did you call me you little? ",Anastasia shouted back.

"Watch it Nastenka. ",Olga said as she pulled her little sister back.

The car speed away. The girls waited to cross the street.

"Didn't you see the don't walk sign? ",a woman spoke to them.

"Sorry we don't visit the city much. ",Tatiana replied.

They waited and crossed the street headed towards the train station. The girls noticed a stand selling newspapers. The papers had headlines in Russian and English.

"Flights to Ekaterinburg resume. No explanation for flight 249 phenomenon. ",the papers read.

"Did you hear what that guy called me a former grand duchess of the house of Romanov? ",Anastasia said.

"Yes we did. Many of these people are so rude. ",Tatiana said.

They entered the train station and bought tickets for Moscow.

The girls sat down and saw a tv tuned to CNN.

"At the request of the Russian goverment NASA is sending a special boeing 747 to study the strange phenomenon around Ekaterinburg. ",a reporter said.

An image of the NASA 747 appeaered on screen. Anastasia noticed a boy with an Ipad.

"Rumors and theories have been flying around the internet since last night suggested that Grand Duchess Anastasia Romanov and possibly some of her sisters may have survived or even disappeared into time itself. A disturbing new development out of Russia several major geneticists have been arrested after they had been found to have tampered with DNA samples taken from remains of the Romanov's. It is now confirmed that the four bodies originally believed to be those of the grand duchesses Olga,Tatiana,Maria,and course Anastasia are not those of the Romanov sisters. This opens up a whole new can of worms just as Russia is struggling with the strange phenomenon around Ekaterinburg. ",the reporter continued.

"Oh great here we go again. Anastasia Anastasia survived. Anastasia Anastasia the last grand duchess. ",the boy said.

"Why do they always focus on her? ",Anastasia asked.

"Some think it's because she was the youngest daughter ,others think it had something to do with her name which means one who will rise again ,and others blame on that Anna Anderson woman. ",the boy said.

"Well what if I told you that you were sitting next to Anastasia Romanov. ",Anastasia giggled.

"What you Anastasia Romanov? ",the boy asked.

Olga,Tatiana,and Maria have concerned looks on their faces.

"Well my name Anastasia Romanov ,but I am not the grand duchess Anastasia Romanov because she would be an old lady by now. ',Anastasia said giggling.

"You even look like her. I guess you get into a lot of trouble about that. ',the boy said.

The other girls breathed a sigh of relief.

"Yes I do. What is that thing a framed picture of someone. ",Anastasia asked.

"It's an Ipad. A bigger version of the Iphone. ",the boy said.

Just then his wife came over with something similar in her hand.

"Who is that your talking to George? ",she asked.

"Her name is Anastasia Romanov not to be confused with the lost grand duchess. ",George said.

"Oh. Here I got your Ipad2 working so maybe you will want to sell that old one. ",the girlfriend said.

"Who am I going to sell it to around here? ",George asked.

Anastasia pulled out an old 1918 ruble.

"Wow a near mint 1918 ruple. Where did you get that?",Susan asked.

"My father gave it to me as a birthday present. ",answered Anastasia.

"Go ahead give her the old Ipad and show her how to use it.",Susan said.

"Here it has a history app on it with history from 1900 - 2011 because I am studing history. ",George said.

"It only has Wifi so you will have to find a Wifi hot spot. ",George continued.

Anastasia took the Ipad and rejoined her sisters. The girls headed to the train.

"Where is the engine? ",Maria asked.

"Mashka it looke like it works like a trolley. There is a pole touching the wires from the front. ",Olga said.

Later the girls were sitting in their room. Olga and Anastasia were checking out the history app on the Ipad.

"Look at this they sent men to the moon. ",Anastasia said.

"There's no way anyone could go to the moon Nastenka. ",Tatiana said.

"Here watch this video. ",Anastasia said as she touched a link labeled Apollo 11 moon landing.

They watched as a large Saturn V rocket lifted off the launchpad. Then they saw the lunar module Eagle touch down and Neil Armstrong step on to the lunar surface.

"Wow who would have ever thought that people would walk on the moon someday? ",Tatiana said.

They took turns in the shower and washed each others clothes while they showered. Olga found something disturbing in the history file.

"That is so terrible. They make the bosheviks look like nice guys. ",Maria said.

"What are you talking about Olishka? ",Anastasia asked after she came from the shower.

"Nastenka these people took planes full of innocent people and crashed them into buildings. Worse two towers they hit collapsed killing even more people. ",Olga said.

They of course were looking at the horrible events of September 11,2001. Anastasia got dressed and joined her sisters watching the footage.

"To think there is still so much evil in the world. ",Anastasia said.

"Yes Nastenka and it's a shame even thou things are better then in our time there are still those who wish to harm others. ",Olga said.

"Let's go get something to eat. ",Tatiana said.

The girls left for the dinning car. They sat down at a table near a couple with their duaghter and son. The couple was talking about the recent events.

"They were on approach when they ended up 1918 and then had to go around again. "The woman said.

"That's got to be a video running in the background. There's no way a plane could travel to 1918 and back. ",the man said.

"Hey you there what is your name? What do you think about flight 249?",the woman asked Tatiana.

"Maybe it was real. Why would anyone think that video was fake? ",Tatiana answered.

"Because there is no way that we know of that a plane could travel back to 1918 at the time that Anastasia Romanov would be looking up at it. Everything we know about science says it is not possible. ",The man said.

The girls were eating ham and salad. They were drinking milk. When they finished the curtsyed to the waiters and said "thank you."

"Look at that. You don't see people doing stuff like that anymore. Those girls had some good parents who brought them up well. ",the woman said.

Then there was a flash of light and the windows turned green catching everyone's attention. A big steam train raced by on the other track.

"I thought they didn't run steam anymore. ",the man said.

"That looked like one of our own trains. ",Maria said.

The green fog when away and the train continued on. Suddenly there was a noise outside and an explosion shock the train.

"That was a plane crash!",someone shouted.

The train stopped and everyone piled out. People ran to the burning plane and pulled the injured crew away from it.

Olga and Tatiana approached some men on the ground. Maria noticed something written on the tail it read "NASA".

Tatiana began helping an injured crew member by bandaging a wound on his arm.

"Are you a nurse? ",the crew member asked.

"I was at one time. ",Tatiana answered.

"That should do it. You will be fine now. ",Tatiana continued.

"I don't think we can do much more for them. Let's get back to the train. ",Olga said.

Olga and Tatiana had been using their nursing skills to help the wounded crew members. The girls got back on the train and waited for it to start again. Emergency services arrived and began helping the wounded and putting out the fire. The train passengers and crew boarded the train and it began to move again.

In St. Petersburg Bruce Watson and his assistent were watching the news.

"AUthorities still have no explamation for why a NASA 747 crashed in central Russia. The surviving crew members stated that the plane lost all electrical power after flying into the same kind of storm that flight 249 passed through two days eariler. By the time they cleared the storm the plane had descended below 1000 ft and the power had been restored but it was too late. The plane was too low and too slow to pull out. Passengers from a nearby train rushed in to help. ",a reporter said.

Bruce watched as a strange girl helped one of the crew and left with her sister.

"Quick play that back. Steve hit the replay button on the DVR and slowed it down.

"Look at how she is dressed and her sister too.",Bruce said.

"Unusal for a girl her age. THey must be farmers. ",Steve said.

"Stop there and can yuo zoom in? ",Bruce asked.

Steve hit sesverl buttons on the DVR and zoomed in on the girls face.

Bruce pulled out some old pictures of the Romanov children.

"It can't be. Look at this photo it's a match. That girl is Tatiana Romanov one of Nicholas and Alexandras daughters. Check this out the other girl is none other then Anastasia Romanov herself. ",Bruce said.

"Impossible they all died 93 years ago. If they were alive today they would all be old ladies. ",Steve said.

"I believe we have our missing time travelers. Someone found a truck near Ekaterinburg that has been tracked to the execution squad that killed the family. I believe those girls used it to escape and then encountered time rip that brought them here. ",Bruce said.

"Maybe but what does that have to do with our problem with the time rips? ",Steve asked.

"They are getting worse. I believe that time itself is pulling itself apart. Those girls were exposed to the time rip while the people on flight 249 were shielded. It's possible those girls could go into another rip and repair the damage. ",Bruce said.

"Your not the only one who might make that connection on who they are. Just try to find them? ",Steve said.

"They are lost and confused. I believe they are heading to Moscow and possibly here. There may be a chance. ",Bruce said.

to be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

OTMA 2011 part 3

The girls were sitting in their room on the train. Anastasia was watching the animated movie named after her. She started laughing and giggling at the ending.

"Who comes up with this stuff? ",Anastasia asked.

"Why do they always pick Nastenka over the rest of us?",Olga asked.

"Maybe because I am the most famous and greatest grand duchess in history. ",Anastasia giggled.

"In your dreams you little imp. ",the other girls said.

"Silly ending. The idea of me running off with a kitchen boy. ",Anastasia laughed.

"yet I would love to have a yellow dress like that with a matching Kokoshnik. ",Anastasia said.

"Why am I not surprised. Next time you will want that music box. ",Olga said.

"They make a live action movie about me and I end up running off with some con man. Grandma just says it's over go home. Dumb. ",Anastasia said.

They reached Moscow and headed to Red Square. The girls noticed new headlines in the papers. "Global flight crisis ,several nations suspend air travel, NASA crash and storm scare cause travel headaches. '.

Anastasia wandared off while the rest of the girls were looking at a television tuned to CNN.

"Millions of Passengers scramble to find other ways of getting home after a multi nation shutdown of all air traffic. The strange green storms have been appearing with increasing frequency since. ..",the reporter was cut off by Anastasia's scream.

"Nooo! how come that monster gets treated like this? ",Anastasia screamed.

Her sisters caught up to her. Anastasia was outside the tomb of Lenin.

"Lenin!. THey gave him a shrine. That should be mamma ,daddy, and Alexi in there. ",Anastasia groaned.

They went inside the tomb and looked around. Lenin looked like he was sleeping.

"Let me have one shot at him. That monster should be buried in the ground. ",Olga said.

"Easy Olishka. ",Anastasia said.

The other girls had to hold Olga back. They left the tomb and headed back to the train station to catch the next train to St. Petersburg.

In St. Petersburg they saw a sign by a Hotel. "Dicussion of time and space by Bruce. ",the sign said.

The girls went into the Hotel and then sat at the back of the large room where Bruce was talking.

"As of right now the Phenomenon in the sky is getting worse. Time is tearing itself apart. ",Bruce said.

"and it was caused by the US Navy 58 years ago. Yet they deny it. ",Bruce said.

"Those girls seen helping the crew of the NASA plane may have come from 1918 and were in that truck traced back to the men who killed the last Romanov's. ",Bruce continued.

"Everyone focuses on Anastasia Romanov. They made a cottege idustry of that poor grand duchess. If she were alive today she would throw a fit and likely go after everyone who made movies ,toys, and books with her name. ",Bruce continued.

"She's sitting right here and likes all the attention they give her. He He He ",Anastasia giggled to herself.

"Forget 2012 it's happening right now people. Time is tearing itself apart. The only way to stop it is for someone to go into one of the rips and break the link. Yet everyone who has dared to walk into them ends up burned severely ,mutilated, and dead. ",Brice continued.

"Sir don't you think the storms could be natuarlly occuring and will disappear at some point? ",a woman asked.

"They are not natually occuring and are getting worse. ",Bruce said.

"This is insame",a man said.

"Thank you for your time people. ",Bruce said as he left the podium.

Bruce walked into the hall and the girls were waiting for him.

"Mr. Watson could we talk to you for a minute? ",Olga asked.

"What do yo what? ",Bruce asked.

"We went through the fog and came from 1918.",Olga said.

"Did you see the NASA plane crash? Was that you who helped out there?",Bruce said.

"Yes I helped one of the crew members. Olga and I were nurses helping soliders in World War I.",Tatiana said.

"Come with me quickly. ",Bruce said.

They went up to Bruce's room in the elevator. When they entered Bruce's room he picked up a VHS tape.

"Are you Romanov's? Nicholas and Alexandra's daughters?",Bruce asked.

Bruce placed the tape in a VCR.

"You must be Olga, ,you are Tatiana ,you are Maria, and you must be Anastasia. ",Bruce said as he pointed to each girl.

"The real one.',Anastasia giggled.

"Yes I believve. However most people won't. We could have your DNA tested and that would prove who you are. ",Bruce said.

"I want to show you something. It explains how you got here. ",Bruce continued.

He started the tape. A navy ship appeared on the screen with a strange light surrounding it. Soon the ship disappeared and the green fog surrounded the area under the still visible light.

"This is the Philadelphia Experiment. The U.S. Navy was trying to make a ship invisible to sight and radar. The experiment failed do to bad effects. Men were fused into the deck plates and some had their hands stuck in the walls. Worst of all it punched a hole in time. ",Bruce said.

Bruce held up a rubber band with both his hands. He stretched the brubber out.

"Think of my left hand as 1918 and my right hand as now. These two points in time are connected and are pulling away from each other until eveverything falls apart and everything ceases to exist. ",Bruce explained.

"So how are you going to stop it?",Maria asked.

"Well you are going to stop it. You are they only people who have survived exposure to the effects of the rips. Everyone else was shielded by being in the plane ,train ,or other vehicles. Those who waled into rips didn't survive. ",Bruce said.

"We were in a truck when we came through the rip. ",Tatiana said.

"It wasn't totally enclosed. The back end was open and the windows on the front were down. ",Bruce said.

"There is a danger that if you go into the rip and break the connection you may end up back in 1918. ",Bruce said.

The girls looked at each other and agreed.

"We will do it. How do we break the connection? ",Tatiana asked.

"I don't know what it looks like. All I can say is to look for something usual. ",Bruce said.

"We must look for another rip somewhere. With all the activity lately and reports of green storms on the ground it sholdn't be too hard.",Bruce Said.

THey left the room and headed back to the street. They walked for blocks watching the sky turn green.

Just then the green fog appeared in front of them.

"It's another rip!" ,Bruce said.

"What do we do?",Olga asked.

"Go into it and break the connection. Hurry and good luck.",Bruce said.

The girls ran into the rip. They found themselves back inside the cellar only it was all green and no one was there.

"Now what do we do? ",Maria asked.

"Where are we? ",Anastasia asked.

"We must be between time periods. This must be the connection point.",Olga said.

A man came into the cellar. It was Yursovky only he was green like the surroundings.

"Well you decided to come back and face the consequences. ",Yursovky said.

"There is something wrong with him. He is made of the fog. ",Maria said.

Yursovky pulled his gun and fired at Olga. The girls scattered and he missed.

"Watch out. Don't let those green bullets him you. Our jewels may not stop them. ",Olga said.

As the green bullets hit the wall holes opened up allowing everyone to see the future world they had come from. One barely missed Tatiana going through her hair and causing it to disappear briefly.

Anastasia lunged forward at Yursovky and tried to wrestle his gun away from him. she punched him the face ,cauing him to drop his gun. Anastasia picked it up and fired at him. One of the bullets hit him in the ceat revealing a bright glowing object. It was the connection point between the worlds.

"You have declared war upon the Bosheviks. ",Yursovky said.

"This is not war this is pest control!",Anastasia said.

Yursovky punched the youngest Grand duchess sending her into the corner and seperating her for her sisters.

"Look out Nastenka! ",Maria screamed.

Yursovky came straight at Anastasia trying to kick her in the side ,but she ran to one side and he missed. Anastasia opened fire and exposed the bright connection inside him.

"This is for our parents. ",Anastasia said as she shot Yursovky in the leg. He fell to the floor crumpled in the corner.

"This is for our brother and our servents. Dasvidanya monster.",Anastasia said as she fired into the connection.

Anastasia was thrown back by the force of the explosion and her sisters were pushed in the opposite direction. There was blinding flash and the room disappeared. Olga,Tatiana,and Maria found themselves back on the street in St. Petersburg. The sky above cleared out.

"Poor Anastasia. She must be in 1918 again. ",Tatiana cried.

"Look the sky is clear and blue. She broke the connection. ",Maria said.

Bruce and Steve ran over to them.

"The time rips have stopped all over the world. It's all over the news. ",Bruce said.

"Anastasia is gone. She destroyed the connection and didn't make it back. ",Olga cried.

"She always was a bit mysterious. Everyone will remember her sacrifice. ",Bruce said.

They started walking back to the hotel. A trolley came by and stopped. A girl got off and approached the group.

"Olishka, Tania, and Mashka why are you so sad?",Anastasia asked.

"Nastenka is that you? It is you. How did you get back? ",Maria said.

"I ended up on the other side of the city and took a trolley to get back here. ",Anastasia explained.

The girls all hugged their younger sister. Later Bruce met the girls in his hotel room after having their DNA tested.

"Well this proves it. You are the grand duchesses. It's up to you if you decide to reveal yourselved or simply disappear into history again. ",Bruce said.

The girls discussed it among themselves. They faced Bruce and Steve.

"We will allow that DNA data to be released. ",Olga said.

The world soon learned of the grand duchesses and their heroic effect to save the world from destruction by destorying the connection between 1918 and 2011.

They were reinstated as Grand Duchesses by the Russian goverment. They lived in the Alexander Palace again. Olga and Tatiana had married soliders and had many children.

Maria had married a prince from Demmark and had eight children.

Anastasia being the most famous of the grand duchesses and the hero got most of the attention. She had been on several comedy shows and also flew into space aboard a Soyuz ship to the International Space Station.

Anastasia eventually married Prince Harry which was a big shock to everyone.

Bruce finally proved his theory about the time rips and proved that they would never return.

The end.


End file.
